59th Hunger Games SYOT
by zjsechler
Summary: SYOT. Make your own tribute now! 24 will go in but only one comes out! Can your favorite live? (From multiple points of view.) Sponsors Wanted! Read latest chapter for info!
1. Prolouge

59th Hunger Games Quarter Quell SYOT

Hello and welcome to the 59th Hunger Games.  
Here is what you need to tell me about your tribute you want to be submitted.

Name:

District:

Age:

Gender:

Most Comfortable Weapon:

Special Talent or Skill:

Strategy For Cornucopia:

Strategy for after the Cornucopia:

Whether he/she wants allies:

Opinion on Games:

Volunteered or Reaped:

If volunteered why:

If reaped emotions:

Appearance:

Personality:

PM me your character.

I will update daily slots filled...

HERE ARE YOUR TRIBUTES!

D1 Male: Sanji Liveski

D1 Female: Maya Jean Woodmore

D2 Male: Tutus Sayla

D2 Female: Ruby Kell

D3 Male: Spark Finnes

D3 Female: Anna Draw

D4 Male: Ben Drack

D4 Female: Sapphire Oshan

D5 Male: Oli De-Caprious

D5 Female: Anya Granger

D6 Male:

D6 Female: Tweed Garnet

D7 Male:

D7 Female: Azami Taylor

D8 Male:

D8 Female: Annalise Summers

D9 Male: John Branton

D9 Female: Canticle Blaze

D10 Male:

D10 Female: Artemis Cole

D11 Male:

D11 Female: Ruth Benser

D12 Male: Crow Levi

D12 Female: Haley Sain


	2. District 9 Reapings

**The reapings will not be in district order due to some districts not having all tributes yet.**

Canticle Blaze

It is reaping day the most dreaded day of the year but for some reason this year I am calm and cool. I put on a green dress which was my moms and go to the reaping. My mom told me she would meet me there. I walk into the 14 year old section. My name is in the jar 25 times since I sign up for the tesserae almost always. Our escort welcomes up and read us the treaty of treason. She announces, "Ladies first! Are female tribute is... Canticle Blaze!" I am shocked but gather myself and cool down then walk onto the stage. I heat say the male tribute who s John Branton. He is 13 and skinny. I should be able to kill him easy. A peace keeper shoves me into the justice building. My mom did not show up so I am guessing she is to depressed to come. I board the train and take ff hoping to come back!

John Branton

I wake up by mothers call. It is reaping day where I girl and one boy for are district are sentenced to there death. In a cold arena. I put on a nice shirt and kacky pants. At the reaping I walk into the 13 year old section. Our escort welcomes us and reads us the treaty of treason. Then she got on to the Reapings! "Ladies first" she says. She announces the name of some girl I do not know. Then she moves onto the boys. "Are boy tribute is... John Branton!" She says. I am shocked and walk up onto the stage scared and frightened! I am shoved into the justice building and say my goodbyes! My mom is weeping and my dad told me to stay strong and I can win! I am frightened. I hope I can win or at least make it through the first day. Well I am off and hopefully coming back.

**Please Review!**

**Here are the tribute spots remaining and questionnaire if you want to make a tribute.  
**

**Questionnaire  
**

Name:

District:

Age:

Gender:

Most Comfortable Weapon:

Special Talent or Skill:

Strategy For Cornucopia:

Strategy for after the Cornucopia:

Whether he/she wants allies:

Opinion on Games:

Volunteered or Reaped:

If volunteered why:

If reaped emotions:

Appearance:

Personality:

PM me your character.

I will update daily slots filled...

**HERE ARE YOUR REMAINING TRIBUTES AVAILABLE!**

D2 Male:

D3 Male:

D3 Female:

D4 Male:

D5 Male:

D5 Female:

D6 Male:

D6 Female:

D7 Male:

D8 Male:

D8 Female:

D10 Male:

D11 Male:


	3. District 12 Reapings

**District 12 Reapings**

Haley Sain

******I wake up and it is 3AM. I am going to get some last minute training before the reaping. I am a half career you could say. I train for the games I am not going to volunteer though. I put on a shiny pink dress and go to the reapings. My whole family is dead and I am an orphan so I have no loved ones I would leave behind if I got reaped. Are escort hops onto the stage and reads the treaty of treason which is such a bore. She says, "Lets get to the tributes! Our lucky female is... Haley Sain!" I am scared and sad. But I put on a straight face and walk onto the stage. I am too depressed to listen for the male tribute and I just shake hands with him thinking I could kill him easily with my knives I have been practicing with since I was 5. I just sit for those lone 30 minutes in the Justice Building and hop onto the train thinking I will never come back.**

Crow Levi

******It is reaping day here in district 12 and I am super worried. I now have a brother in the bowl instead of just me. I put on a t-shirt and jeans. These are the best clothes I have. On my way to the reaping I tell my brother to not be scared I have survived 4 years with my name in the bowl. When we get to the reaping I hear the our escort read the treaty of treason then sort of zone out for the girls here our escort announce it is the boys turn and I suddenly come back to earth. She says, "Our lucky boy is... Johnathan Levi!" I am shocked and before I take another breath I yell, "I volunteer! I volunteer!" Are escort smiles I shake hands with this little 12 year old and am shoved into the Justice Building. My dad comes in and is crying and it is the only time I have seen him do that besides when my mother died. My brother told me that I did not have to volunteer. I am worried I hope I can come back.**

**Please Review!**

**Sponsor Points are now available! Here is how you get points.**

**20 Points= Subscribe to Author**

**15 Points= Subscribe to Story**

**10 Points= Favorite Author**

**5 Points= Favorite Story**

**5 Points= Reveiw**

**5 Points= Recommend Friend to make a tribute and makes a tribute**

**Tell me what you have done and I will add that to your points.**

**I will post cost of items later! Cannot sponsor your own tribute.**

**The reapings will not be in district order due to some districts not having all tributes yet.**

**Here are the tribute spots remaining and questionnaire if you want to make a tribute. PM me this information.**

**Questionnaire**

Name:

District:

Age:

Gender:

Most Comfortable Weapon:

Special Talent or Skill:

Strategy For Cornucopia:

Strategy for after the Cornucopia:

Whether he/she wants allies:

Opinion on Games:

Volunteered or Reaped:

If volunteered why:

If reaped emotions:

Appearance:

Personality:

PM me your character.

I will update daily slots filled...

**HERE ARE YOUR REMAINING TRIBUTES AVAILABLE!**

D2 Male:

D3 Male:

D3 Female:

D5 Male:

D5 Female:

D6 Male:

D6 Female:

D7 Male:

D8 Male:

D8 Female:

D10 Male:

D11 Male:


	4. District 4 Reapings

Sapphire Oshan

It is reaping day here in District 4 and I am super excited! Before I plan to volunteer for the games here in District 4 I get some last minute training in. I swim a kilometer and practice my spear throwing before I get going to the reapings. My mom says that I am destined to win this year. Some people give me funny looks that I would volunteer and go to my almost certain death but, I am confident I will win. I am doing this for honor here and to bring pride in this District. I put on a brand new red dress that I have been saving money for since I was really young to make this super special. When I arrive at the reapings I step into the 18 year olds section. Most of the people with me are just hoping they don't get picked and move on with their lives. Are escort steps onto the stage and reads the treaty of treason then says, "Now it is time for the tributes! Our lovely lady is Maria Elmostarian!" I hear a gasp behind me but I yell, "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!" Our escort smiles and I step onto the stage. The boy tribute is a scrawny 14 year old. The thing that shocked me was that no one volunteered for him. I shake hands with him and am escorted to the Justice Building. My mom walks in and is smiling. She says that she is proud of me and say that she will see me in 3 weeks. I board the train and I am off to the games.

Ben Drack

It is time for the worst part of the year for me. Reaping Day. I am not like others in my district. I think the games are stupid and bad. I am not worried about being reaped because there are always volunteers here in 4. I head to the reaping in a tuxedo my dad bought. I am an only child and my mom died when I was a couple months old. My dad is a rich fisherman here. I step into the 14 year old section at the reaping. Are escort reads us the treaty of treason and a girl named Sapphire I believe volunteers and then are escort moves onto the boys. She says, "The boy tribute is... Ben Drack!" I am not worried because someone will surely volunteer but no one does so now I am going to my certain death. I walk into the justice building. My dad is crying and I am to. He says to stay strong and I got a chance. I gt a chance I think. A one in a million chance. At least I have the careers.

**Please Review!**

**Sponsor Points are now available! Here is how you get points.**

**20 Points= Subscribe to Author**

**15 Points= Subscribe to Story**

******15 Points= Recommend Friend to make a tribute and makes a tribute**

**10 Points= Favorite Author**

**5 Points= Favorite Story**

**5 Points= Reveiw**

**Tell me what you have done and I will add that to your points.**

**I will post cost of items later! You can sponsor your own tribute. Other people without a tribute can also make a tribute or sponsor one of there choice. Just PM me which one you want to sponsor. YOU STILL MUST HAVE ENOUGH SPONSOR POINTS.  
**

**The reapings will not be in district order due to some districts not having all tributes yet.**

**Here are the tribute spots remaining and questionnaire if you want to make a tribute. PM me this information.**

**Questionnaire**

Name:

District:

Age:

Gender:

Most Comfortable Weapon:

Special Talent or Skill:

Strategy For Cornucopia:

Strategy for after the Cornucopia:

Whether he/she wants allies:

Opinion on Games:

Volunteered or Reaped:

If volunteered why:

If reaped emotions:

Appearance:

Personality:

PM me your character.

I will update daily slots filled...

**HERE ARE YOUR REMAINING TRIBUTES AVAILABLE!**

D2 Male:

D3 Male:

D5 Male:

D5 Female:

D6 Male:

D6 Female:

D7 Male:

D8 Male:

D8 Female:

D10 Male:

D11 Male:


	5. District 1 Reapings

Maya Jean Woodmore

I wake up and it is reaping day here in Dustrict 12. I am not that worried since this district is a career district and if I would get reaped someone else will probably volunteer. I put on a purple dress and meet up with my friends at the reaping. We all chit chat and we place ourselves in the 14 year old section. I look all around making sure no one is looking at me. Our escort walks up onto the stage and welcomes us. She reads the treaty of treason than gets onto the Reapings. She says, "This year is District 1 our lucky lady is... Maya Jean Woodmore!" I am shocked and walk onto the stage. I am paralyzed with nervousness. I am to frightened to listen to the male tribute and I am shoved onto the justice building. My whole family is freightened an scared except for my brother Levi who hates me. His gang attacked me when I was at the farmers market. They fractured many bones. I am worried that I may never come home.

Sanji Liveski

It is reaping day here in District 1. This is the year I plan to volunteer for the Games. I think that they are an honor for your District. I have been training mainly with spears and swords but I feel confident with any weapon. I head off to the reapings. Our escort reads the Treaty of Treason and she announces the girl tribute. I believe someone volunteered but I was not paying attention. So I might have been wrong. Then she gets off to the boys. As soon as she finishes the name of the boy I yell, "I VOLUNTEER!" Our escort is not surprised because it happens every year. I go onto the stage shake hands with the female tribute I will later kill and head off to the Justice Building. I only have a mom and dad since I am an only child. They tell me to win and I know I will so I hop onto the train and get going.

**Please Review!**

**Sponsor Points are now available! Here is how you get points.**

**20 Points= Subscribe to Author**

**15 Points= Subscribe to Story**

**15 Points= Recommend Friend to make a tribute and makes a tribute**

**10 Points= Favorite Author**

**5 Points= Favorite Story**

**5 Points= Reveiw**

**Tell me what you have done and I will add that to your points.**

**I will post cost of items later! You can sponsor your own tribute. Other people without a tribute can also make a tribute or sponsor one of there choice. Just PM me which one you want to sponsor. YOU STILL MUST HAVE ENOUGH SPONSOR POINTS.  
**

**The reapings will not be in district order due to some districts not having all tributes yet.**

**Here are the tribute spots remaining and questionnaire if you want to make a tribute. PM me this information.**

**Questionnaire**

Name:

District:

Age:

Gender:

Most Comfortable Weapon:

Special Talent or Skill:

Strategy For Cornucopia:

Strategy for after the Cornucopia:

Whether he/she wants allies:

Opinion on Games:

Volunteered or Reaped:

If volunteered why:

If reaped emotions:

Appearance:

Personality:

PM me your character.

I will update daily slots filled...

**HERE ARE YOUR REMAINING TRIBUTES AVAILABLE!**

D6 Male:

D7 Male:

D8 Male:

D10 Male:

D11 Male:


	6. District 2 Reapings

Ruby Kell

I woke up to the sound of her mom yelling, "Ruby! Get up it is reaping day!" I was so excited! I love the Hunger Games! I think it is a chance to prove to the country who you was the day I have been waiting for as long as I could remember. I am 18 and I have been training for the games since I was 8. I put on my new red dress since my family was in the upper class of District 2. Are escort Brenda Stewart welcomed everyone to the reapings. She read the Treaty of Treason and then she said, "Ladies First! Lucy Williams!" Before she could even take a step I yelled, "I volunteer! I volunteer!" Are escort said, "Okay! Now to the boys. Some random boy volunteers before she even puts her hand in the bowl. But someone else volunteered and I shakes hands with him. A peacekeeper shoved me to the Justice Building to say my goodbyes. I did not have really anyone I loved or was friends with except my mom since I spent all my time training! My mom was happy since she and my brother both won previous Hunger Games. She said one word to me which was win. So I boarded the train was off to the games. Only to come back soon.

Tutus Sayla

I was watching the 56th annual Hunger Games and my brother had made it to the top 8 as a career. All of the sudden I see an axe fly into my brothers head and hear a cannon from the TV. I am ticked off at the District 1 tributes who kill him. From that moment on I decide I will volunteer for the games and get revenge against District 1 by killing their tributes. Now it is reaping day here in District 2 and this is the year I plan to volunteer as a tribute to get revenge. I am excited and my mom is more excited than me so that I can get revenge. Other than that moment I think the games our an amazing, fun, and entertaining. Then I get off to the reapings. Our escort welcomes us and I step into the 18 year old section. She reads the treaty of treason then some girl volunteers as the female tribute. Before our escort reaches her hand into the bowl I yell, "I VOLUNTEER FOR THE GAMES!" This is the moment I have been waiting for. I am strong and stealthy. I am shoved into the Justice Building. Since my pa and brother our dead my mom is my only family. She is pumped up and tells me to kill the District 1 tributes. I will kill them than everyone.

**Please Review!**

**Sponsor Points are now available! Here is how you get points.**

**20 Points= Subscribe to Author**

**15 Points= Subscribe to Story**

**15 Points= Recommend Friend to make a tribute and makes a tribute**

**10 Points= Favorite Author**

**5 Points= Favorite Story**

**5 Points= Reveiw**

**Tell me what you have done and I will add that to your points.**

**I will post cost of items later! You can sponsor your own tribute. Other people without a tribute can also make a tribute or sponsor one of there choice. Just PM me which one you want to sponsor. YOU STILL MUST HAVE ENOUGH SPONSOR POINTS.  
**

**The reapings will not be in district order due to some districts not having all tributes yet.**

**OM me of you want to make a tribute. I will send you the info.  
**

**Most tributes will be mentioned only a couple times pre games.**


	7. District 11 Reapings

Ruth Benser

It is reaping day in District 11. My family has had a dark history with the Hunger Games with my 2 older brothers and a older sister being killed in the games so now I am a only child and a mother. My dad died in a farming accident. I head to the Reapings and join my best friend in the 16 year old section. Our escort steps onto the stage and reads us the treaty of treason. She announces, "Lets get to the tributes! Ladies first! Are lucky girl for District 11 is... Ruth Benser!" I am shocked. My emotions are all around the world right now and I am scared and worried but I step onto the stage with a cool attitude. Some boy I never knew got selected and I get shoved into the Justice Building. My mom is sobbing because she does not want to lose her 4th kid. I am determined to win! Not to leave my mom widowed and childless.

William Clark

I wake up and it is reaping day in District 11. I am a only child and I live in a little shack with my mother. I am only 12 but my name is entered in the reaping bowl 13 times because I have signed up for the tesserae every time. I put on a t-shirt and jeans since this is the best clothing I have. I join my friends, Ben and Jack and we step into the 12 year old section. I am really scared since this is my first time ever in the reapings. Our escort walks up onto the stage, "Welcome! Welcome to the 59th annual Hunger games." She reads the treaty of treason which is such a bore then she announced, "On to the tributes! Our lady is Ruth Benser!" I see a 16 year old walk onto the stage. She than says, "Joining her is William Clark!" I am stunned and walk up onto the stage. I shake hands with Ruth and we go to the justice building. My parents our crying. My mom is sad and tells me to do my best and to come home. My dad who is very straight says that I have a 1:24 chance of winning and that I could come home. Well wish me luck and I hope I can win.

**Please Review!**

**Sponsor Points are now available! Here is how you get points.**

**20 Points= Subscribe to Author**

**15 Points= Subscribe to Story**

**10 Points= Favorite Author**

**5 Points= Favorite Story**

**5 Points= Reveiw**

**Tell me what you have done and I will add that to your points.**

**I will post cost of items later! You can sponsor your own tribute. Other people without a tribute can sponsor there favorite. I WOULD LOVE SPONSORS WHO HAVE NOT A TRIBUTE. Just PM me which one you want to sponsor. YOU STILL MUST HAVE ENOUGH SPONSOR POINTS.  
**

**Here our the costs for each item!  
**

Weapons...

Trident 50

Spear 40

Bow 25

Sword 25

Axe 10

Knives 5

Arrows 5

Supplies

Pain Killer 40

First aid kit 30

Tent 30

Sleeping Bag 20

Meal 10

Water jug 5

Match 5

**If you have any other items I could add let me know. There is 2 sponsor points per item.  
**

**Here our the sponsor points for each sponsor!  
**

**Keeta4Ever: 50 points**

**Fantasymoon: 20 points**

**ILikePie 15: Points**

**cheeks 42: 15 Points**

**Districts9and3-4: 20 Points**

**HungerKeybladeTWEWYPegasiter : 5 Points**

**ILoveRueForever: 60 Points**

**HaymitchandEffie: 15 Points**

******The reapings will not be in district order due to some districts not having all tributes yet.**


End file.
